The Canadian Invasion
by BubbleGumEcstasy
Summary: When Wenlock School of Sorcery enters into the Triwizard Tournament it brings some interesting people to Hogwarts, namely Canadians. They bring romance, humor, and most importantly poutine and pie! More interesting than I make it out to be.
1. Chapter 1

**August 23, 2006- Culdaver house, Muldoon, British Columbia, Canada.**

It was a relatively quiet day in Muldoon, the normally bustling town was quiet and only a few people were out and about. Those who were out were just walking around and enjoying the warm summer weather. Lauren Culdaver was sitting on her window seat in her room completely bored out of her mind. All of her friends were either out with family, out of town or not answering their phones or msn. Getting up from the window Lauren went to her computer that was on her desk and looked, once again, at her email account to see if anyone had sent her anything. Disappointed, Lauren grabbed her black zip up hoodie ran out her door and down the stairs to the door. As she was putting on her shoes she called out to the quiet house.

"Mom! I'm going for a walk!" After she heard her mom's distant ok Lauren was out the door and on her way. Lauren was a thirteen year old brunette. She had brown hair that if you looked at it in the sunlight it would look red, chocolate brown eyes, a straight petite nose and a small mouth. She was 5'4 and was a normal red blooded Canadian Witch.

Growing up in Muldoon, a wizarding town named for the Chief of the Wizards' Council in the fourteenth century, Lauren was surrounded by magic every day. Muldoon was a fairly large town of about 10,000 Witches and Wizards and it was located in between Chetwynd, Dawson Creek and Prince George. Of course Muldoon was cloaked and no muggle without direct connections to anyone who lived in town could get in.

Most of the people who lived in Muldoon weren't very biased against muggles and they often apparated to muggle towns to go shopping or for field trips to see how muggles lived. Lauren's family, the Culdavers, were a fairly new family and they had both muggles and Witches and Wizards in their family. Lauren's own Mother was a muggle where her Father was a wizard.

Lauren was walking down Clagg street (another tribute to a chief(tess) of the Wizard's Council) when she saw her friend Emma.

"Emma!" Lauren called out as she ran across the road waving her hand in the air. Emma looked up at her name and when she saw Lauren she started to run towards her.

"Oh my god!! La-La!!" She squealed as she ran, using Lauren's nickname from when they were children.

"How was Florida?! Did you meet anyone? Were the guys hot? When did you get back?" Lauren asked, talking too fast to let Emma answer.

"Wait a minute hold up. Florida was awesome, yes I met someone, of course there was hot guys and I just got back! How was your summer so far? Did you guys go anywhere?" Emma asked firing questions back at Lauren.

"My summer was ok but I was bored with no one freaking here! We went to Van a few times to go clothing shopping but other than that we've been rooted here. Why don't you ask your Mom if you can come over to my house to sleep over and then we can catch up!" Looking over at her Mom who was trying to get all of their luggage shrunk, Emma turned to Lauren.

"Why don't I ask her when I get home and we're unpacked and then I can just call you before I come over."

"Yeah that works, I can go over to Wally's and get some rations and we can play on the Xbox or watch a movie. So I'll see you tonight?" Lauren asked, thanking Isis for remembering to put some money in her pocket.

"Yeah that sounds awesome. No Mom! That isn't the spell for shrinking!" Emma yelled as she started to jog back over to her Mom. Ms. Millaver was not the brightest witch, she was the kindest and most understanding of all the parents. Ms. Millaver had had Emma when she was only 17 and she had not only been Emma's Mom but also her best friend.

As Lauren walked on down the street on her way to Wally's she saw a few other kids from Wenlock School of Sorcery. Wenlock was the school that all Canadian Witches and Wizards from Western Canada attended, it was located on Dease Lake and was also cloaked. Students started at Wenlock at the same age as Hogwarts and they also had 7 years although they were offered different courses.

Once Lauren reached Wally's she headed straight to the candy section and began grabbing assorted candies. Though she did grab a box of chocolate frogs and two boxes of Bertie Bott's every flavor Beans most of her candy was muggle. After grabbing some pop Lauren payed for the candy and walked home.

Putting the candy in the downstairs den Lauren unfolded the hide-a-beds and went upstairs to tell her Mom that Emma was sleeping over. Lauren found her Mom in her office working on some of her clothing designs. Lauren's Mom was a clothing designer and she designed wizarding clothing, muggle clothing and even muggle inspired wizard clothing.

"Mom I invited Emma over for a sleep over tonight and I set up all of our stuff downstairs in the den."

"Ok Lauren, just make sure that if you two decide to go walking later on tonight that you need to remember to be quiet because your Father is going to be tired from work and he own't appreciate being woken up." Mrs. Culdaver told Lauren, putting down her pencil.

"Yeah I know Mom." Suddenly Mrs. Culdaver clapped her hands togethor.

"Oh, you must see the new dress I designed for you." Mrs. Culdaver often made a sample of the clothing she designed so that Lauren could wear it and she could see if the measurements were all right and it fit the way she wanted it to. In the corner of the office there was a mannequin that was charmed to be the exact weight and shape of Lauren and resting on it was a simple black summer dress that had a tube top made of stretchy material and the skirt was simple and down to the knees.

"Now you have a new summer dress that you can easily wear over top of your bathing suit." After thanking her Mom Lauren went up to her room and went on her computer. No one was on so Lauren ended up just sending out a group email. After she was done Lauren decided to call Emma and see what was holding her up. After 2 rings Emma answered the phone.

"Hello, Millaver residence, Emma speaking."

"Hey Em. When are you coming over I have everything set up and ready to go."

"I was actually just going to phone you, I'm leaving for your house as we speak."

"Mmk, do you want me to come and meet you half way?"

"No, I'm good I just have my back pack and I'm flying over so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Kay Em, I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Kay, see ya in a few." After Lauren hung up she went to her room and threw on her bathing suit and put the summer dress on over top and she packed a beach bag with some snacks and other beach stuff. When Emma rang the doorbell Lauren answered it with a smile, grabbing Emma's bag she told her to just put her broom on the stairs and come up to her room.

"Come on MnM you gotta get your beach clothes on, we're gonna be late!" Laura cried as she pushed Emma into her bathroom with her bag.

"Late for what?" Emma called back as she frantically changed into her own summer dress, a baby blue minidress with long sleeves that end as bells with her bathing suit underneath.

"I can't tell or else it would ruin the surprise!" Lauren told her as she slipped on a pair of black wedges and grabbed a black and white polka dot head band. Once Emma was out of the bathroom Lauren grabbed her and ran to the door and grabbed her broom, with a call of bye Mom they were off.

With Lauren leading the way they made it to the lake in record time. Muldoon Lake was a hang out for the teens of Muldoon and before she had called Emma Lauren had emailed all of her friends and told them to be ready for a beach party.

"Oh my god! Are we gonna have a beach party?!" Emma yelled in excitement as they landed.

"I thought it would be a nice end of the summer kind of thing. Don't you?" Lauren said with a laugh.

"No I don't like it, I love it!" Emma said, her face brightening at the thought of seeing all of their other friends.

"Oh yeah and just so you know I told Leah to bring some of her Mom's pie." Lauren told Emma. Emma just about fell as she started to run full speed for their groups hang out spot, and pie.

Tbc...

Authors Note: I was really bored and so I decided to write this. I'm using a calendar of year 4 off of the site

thank you to them. I also am having this set during the present time instead of in the 90's because I feel like it lol. I also have exams coming up in two or three weeks so I won't be updating all that regualarily.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any sort of profit off of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lauren sat on one of the logs that surrounded the bonfire she observed all of her friends. There was Emma, who was about 5'4, she had sandy blonde hair that she had cut to about her shoulders with layers, blue eyes and a slightly muscular build from playing soccer.

Thomas Phillips was also short at only 5'5 but he was muscular and everyone knew that he was going to shoot up very soon, he had light brown hair, brown eyes and he loved anything to do with sports.

Michael DeWitte was a tall boy with chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair, he also played soccer and was a very shy jock.

Natalie was not as athletic as the others but, like Lauren, she worked out at the gym and was fit, she was a 5'5 brunette with hazel eyes and hair to her shoulders.

Dana was a 5'6 brunette who had grey eyes and shoulder hair to her middle back. Dana was an avid hockey fan and player, she was known to carry around an enchanted mini t.v during the playoffs so that she could be kept up to date.

Nathan Hitchhocks was a 6' giant teddy bear, he was very muscular and tall but once you got to know him he was a very sensitive and moral person. He was brunette and had green eyes.

As she was watching her friends she was so spaced out that she didn't notice that Thomas had snuck up behind her until he picked her up. Ignoring her protest he walked towards the lake with Lauren in his arms bridal style he walked until he was waist high before he dropped her in. Screaming once she was up again Lauren jumped on Thomas and a water fight was started.

After their water fight and a few pieces of pie all the teens said their good byes and went on their way home. Emma and Lauren decided to walk to Lauren's house instead of flying.

"Soo..." Emma said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Lauren said, trying to hide her blush.

"You and Thomas, eh?"

"No! We're just friends!"

"Suuuuure of course you are, and when he asks you out then will you still be just friends?" Emma asked her best friend innocently.

"He's going to ask me out?!?!" Lauren yelled, grabbing Emma by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Well have you seen the way he acts around you? He treats you like you're china and when other guys are around you he gets slightly moody and is always by your side so I'd say that the chances are in your favor." Hearing this Lauren smiled to herself and stayed that way for the rest of the walk home.

When they got to Lauren's house they quietly went in the back way and they each had their showers and changed into their pajama's. After about 4 hours of Halo and Dance Dance Revolution they decided that it was time for bed and they fell soundly asleep on their comfy pull out beds.

The next morning Lauren rolled over to find Emma staring at the ceiling quietly.

"What's up?" Lauren asked quietly, sitting up so that she was resting on her elbow.

"I don't know. I just got this random feeling that this year is going to be different from all of our others." Emma told Lauren with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Is it like that time you had a feeling that we needed to get out of the lake and then it was struck by lightening two minutes later?" Lauren asked, suddenly alert.

"Sort of but this time I think it's a good thing." Looking closely at her friends face Lauren found no trace of lying so she nodded and threw the blankets off.

"Let's get some breakfast and then maybe go somewhere."

"Okay!" Emma exclaimed, getting up from her cot and starting to make it.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Lauren asked once she was done with her cot.

"Do you even have to ask anymore?" Emma said with a huge smile on her face.

tbc...

Authors note: Wow so it's been a long time!! Thanks for encouragement from Lee's Ghost and I hope to have more updated soon! Thank you all for being patient.


End file.
